A moi
by Nekoii
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur un personnage de X que je ne crois pas avoir vu en 1er personnage de fanfic, lequel? Surprise ....


_Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi malheureusement. Snif, tout est aux Clamps et je n'ai fait qu'emprunter._

_Ceci n'est qu'un petit one-shot tout court. Je me suis immiscée dans les pensés du personnage (je ne dirais pas lequel :P ), les points de suspension ne font que séparer des moments temporels différents. Bonne lecture._

**A moi**

Je suis là tout seul, j'ai froid, pourtant je ne devrais pas le ressentir.

…

Je la regarde partir avec l'autre, je crois qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Mais il continue. Il se retourne et me regarde, la main posée sur sa taille. Je le hais.

…

Elle avec moi, à moi pour l'instant, je la prend, m'insinue en elle, son corps et son esprit sont à moi, avec moi, en moi. Une communion qu'elle n'aura jamais avec l'autre.

…

Je la connais depuis plus longtemps que lui, par ce que les _autres_ m'en ont dis d'abord, et puis elle est venue à moi en chair et en os. Relation fusionnelle immédiate. Plaisir partagé. A moi, à ce moment là. Et encore à moi ensuite. Toujours là pour elle, qu'elle s'ennuie ou qu'elle s'amuse. Je la protége et elle vis pour moi, par moi, grâce à moi.

…

Mais il est venu, poli, discret. Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Partageant le lit d'une autre et la séduisant elle. Me mettant progressivement hors jeu. Il a dit un jour en rigolant qu'elle était ma fiancée, s'il savait combien il avait raison à ce moment là.

…

Elle est en danger, je l'aide comme je peux. Mais ils la coincent, je ne peux rien faire. Elle préfère mourir que de les suivre. Je ne peux que l'aider à mettre en place la menace. Elle va le faire, me quitter. Il est là et la sauve. Je lui dois quelque chose maintenant.

…

Ils prennent le thé devant moi. Ils discutent, elle rie, apprécie cet instant avec lui. Je ne peux que regarder. Je vois rouge.

…

Ils se rencontrent dehors, mais je sais tout, je vois tout. Elle m'échappe. Elle découvre des choses avec lui. Je peux te les apprendre aussi, reviens moi.

…

Elle ne vient plus vers moi que par besoin. Alors je la prends un peu plus violemment que d'habitude, affirmant ma possession, voulant la faire mienne encore plus. J'entre en elle voulant la marquer. Tu es à moi, tu le sais. J'ai tué et tuerai à nouveaux pour toi.

…

« Pourquoi ne peut-on tuer d'être vivants ? » Elle s'amuse, grâce à moi. Alors je m'adoucis, reprends mes vieilles habitudes. Je suis bien avec elle. C'est fini, et lui il est là. Elle le voie et pars le rejoindre. Et il lui donne la réponse « Parce que des gens ont de la peine. »

…

Je crois que je me meurs.

…

Elle m'abandonne pour lui, elle lui dit que je peux finir sans elle. Je peux, mais je ne veux pas, pas sans elle. Je le regarde, il la touche, elle le regarde. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. J'arrête tout. Tant pis. Non, je ne tuerais plus sans toi.

…

Ca fait mal. J'ai froid. Et je suis seul une fois de plus.

…

Je suis deux scènes, elle l'attends, il est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Je devrais l'aider. Non. Elle s'inquiète parce qu'il est en retard. Elle s'inquiète et finalement pense à moi. Elle vient, me criant de l'aider. Colère, je suis en colère, alors je me fais violent possessif. Tellement elle veut le sauver qu'elle n'y prend pas garde, me demandant de l'aider. Alors je le fais juste une fois, parce qu'il l'a sauvée. Une fois, nous sommes quitte. Mais en même temps je me fais violent envers toi, imprimant ma marque. Tu n'y prêtes pas attention, tu ne penses plus qu'a lui.

Tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas être jaloux. Tu avait tord. J'ai appris les sentiments à ton contact.

Je l'ai aidé mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu me demandes de l'aider encore. Je ne veux pas. Tu cris son nom, me donne des ordres. Je te fais mal. Mais c'est à peine si tu t'en rends compte.

Je souffre.

Je te prends, je m'enfonce profondément en toi. Tu le remarques mais ton esprit est encore tourné vers lui. Tu hurles son nom comme tu ne diras jamais le mien.

Tu es à moi.

Je te prends, je te tue, je t'aime, tu es morte, je m'éteins laissant une phrase unique pour le reste du monde.

_**« Satsuki est à moi. »**_

_Voiloù c'est la fin, et oui, j'ai fait un OS avec Beast. Please dites moi ce que vous en pensez (en bien comme en mal pour savoir si j'ai le droit de récidiver), vraiment ça me ferait énormément plaisir (regard spécial chien battu). J'attend, bisous._


End file.
